


Unbent

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Ron's not gay, but a snog is a snog.





	Unbent

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Five prompt(s) used: However rare true love may be, it is less so than true friendship  
> Word Prompts: unfortunate, unity, unicorn  
> Pairing: Ron/Neville  
> Kink: frottage
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Unbent

~

“Right. Fer ye detention, I’ll be needin' ye to gather as much unicorn hair fer me as ye can, boys,” said Hagrid. “Malfoy and Zabini, you two stay here and pick those berries. Ron and Neville, go on into the herd and get started. Just pick the hair up off the ground.”

Both Ron and Neville froze. Ron was the first to speak up. “But the unicorns need special handling,” he said, winking furiously at Hagrid. “Won’t they, you know, run away, since we’re not, you know, qualified?” 

“Nah.” Hagrid beamed. “That’s the beauty of it! Yer both virgins, so ye can help me. I was lucky the two of yeh got detention when yeh did.”

Both Malfoy and Zabini burst out laughing. “You’re still a _virgin_ , Weasley?” Malfoy cried. “Salazar! I suppose I’m not surprised about Longbottom, but with the way you cavorted with that bint, what was her name? Beige? Brown? Yes, Brown. I’d have thought you could have talked your way into her knickers at some point.” 

Ron went bright red. “Fuck you, Malfoy!” 

Malfoy smirked. “I don’t think so.” He chortled. “I’m not a poufter.” He sneered. “Is that why it didn’t work out with you and her? I guess it explains Granger, too, hm?”

Ron growled and dove for Malfoy. He landed one good punch before Hagrid was picking him up off him. “Enough!” he roared, making Ron’s ears ring. “Stop, Ron! And off with ye, Malfoy! Head on back to th’ castle.” 

“He broke my leg!” shrieked Malfoy, lying in the dust and holding onto his leg. “Just wait until I tell my father about this!” 

“Hagrid,” Neville said quietly. “You should probably take Malfoy to the infirmary. Ron and I’ll get the unicorn hair.” 

“I’m going with Draco,” drawled Zabini. “Slytherin unity and all that.” 

“All right,” Hagrid said. “I need about two baskets full, lads. And don’t ferget about what it can do.” And bending down, he picked up Malfoy, carrying him toward the castle. Zabini hurried behind him, struggling to keep up. 

“Is it true?” Neville asked once they were alone.

Ron frowned. “Is what true?” 

“Do you like boys better than girls?” 

Ron blinked. “Bloody hell, no!” He paused, his eyes going wide. “Not that there’s anything wrong with it if _you_ do! I’m not bigoted or anything…I mean—”

Neville smiled. “I didn’t think you were. And I’m not.” He coughed. “I mean, I don’t _think_ I am? I’ve never even snogged anyone, so—”

The two eyed each other awkwardly. Ron cleared his throat. “Erm, should we get on with—”

Neville nodded. “Yes! We should.” 

They walked down towards the unicorns. Several of the animals raised their heads, but none of them reacted as they began collecting hair. 

Ron looked over at Neville. “Was that true what you said earlier?”

“Which bit?” 

“About not having snogged anyone.” 

“Yeah.” Neville bit his lip. “Not that I haven’t wanted to—”

“Right.” Ron averted his eyes from Neville’s bum as he bent over. “So, um, do you want to?” 

“Want to what?” 

Ron shrugged. “Snog someone.” 

“Of course.” Neville sighed. “Although now I feel weird about it. I mean, people will probably expect me to know what I’m doing and I wont so—”

“I can teach you.” Ron clapped a hand over his mouth. 

Neville raised an eyebrow. “You want to snog me?” 

“Maybe?” Ron looked down at his unicorn-hair covered hand. “Shit!” 

“What?” 

“Hagrid warned us, remember?” Ron huffed when Neville continued to stare blankly at him. “About the hair’s properties?”

Neville gasped. “Oh!” He swallowed hard. “Merlin! I forgot it makes people tell the truth.” 

“Yeah.” Ron brushed the last of the hair off his hand. “Do we have enough, you think?” 

“Yeah.” Neville brushed of his hands, too, following Ron away from the herd. 

Once they were back on the path to the castle, Neville said, “Okay.” 

Ron glanced at him. “Huh?” 

Neville’s face was flaming red, but his expression was determined. “Yes, why don’t you teach me how to snog.” 

“You…Oh.” Ron bit his lip. “Now?” 

Neville shrugged. “Why not? No one else is around, so—”

“True.” Putting down his basket of hair, he took Neville’s arm, pulling him behind some trees. “Just in case Zabini comes back.” 

Neville nodded. “Yeah, that would be unfortunate.” 

Leaning in, Ron pressed his mouth against Neville’s. Neville sighed, his lips parting slightly. Hesitating only a moment, Ron ran the tip of his tongue along the seam of Neville’s mouth, and when he opened it more, slipped his tongue inside. 

Both boys moaned, and Ron pushed Neville up against a tree, deepening the kiss. 

Neville’s arms went around Ron’s neck, and he rocked his hips into Ron’s. 

Ron moaned as he felt Neville’s hardness, and instinctively pushed back, rubbing his own erection along Neville’s thigh. 

Gasping, they ground their hips together, things escalating until Ron, with a shout, came in his pants. Neville rocked against him a few more times before he, too, came, shuddering. 

Panting, they separated, eyes wide. “Does that…usually happen with snogging?” Neville asked.

Speechless, Ron shook his head.

Neville drew his wand, and after a couple of tries, the wet spot on his trousers was gone. He gestured at Ron’s crotch. “Want me to—?”

“Sure. Thanks.” Ron exhaled when he was dry again. “So. That was…”

“Yeah.” Neville smiled faintly. “Thanks for that. I…had fun.”

“Anytime.” Ron paused. “Well, not _anytime_ but—”

“I understand.” Neville grinned. “We’re teenagers. It happens, right? Doesn’t mean we’re bent, just means we’re…good friends.” 

“Right,” said Ron, tone faint. “Friends. Doesn’t mean anything.”   
Neville picked up his basket. “We should get back.” 

“Yeah.” Ron retrieved his, and as they again started out for the castle, he didn’t definitely ogle Neville. Because he definitely wasn’t bent. Not even a little bit. 

~


End file.
